<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Magic by Simpsonraconte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202820">Black Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte'>Simpsonraconte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annoy the other, M/M, Neymar is live, Slice of Life, Training Camp, cute moments, my favorite couple, neybappe - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était comme un ensorcellement. On voulait s'y plonger et ne plus ressortir. Je voulais quelque chose de ça. Je ne voulais plus me sentir frustrer. Le courage, nom de Dieu, je voulais le courage !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylian Mbappé/Neymar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonne lecture ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je ne savais pas si c’était pire hier ou aujourd’hui. Le coach voulait vraiment nous tuer. Personne n’en pouvait plus. On s’entraînait pour le match dans deux jours. Je n’étais pas dans ma meilleure forme. Ce n’était pas grave. C’était un entraînement strict pour nous remettre dans notre plus haut niveau enfin essayer. Je me demandais si on était maudit parfois, parce que les blessures s’enchaînaient à une vitesse folle. Je voulais entendre juste le coup du sifflet disant que c’était terminé. Je ne voulais que ça. Il y avait mes coéquipiers qui avait du mal à souffler comme si une minute à l’autre, ils allaient s’évanouir. Je regardais du coin de l’œil Neymar qui parlait avec ses amis Rafinha et Leandro. Ce qui était bizarre, je ne savais pas pourquoi. On aimait trop rester ensemble même si, on était séparé en groupe. J’aimais savoir qu’il était autour de ma zone. Cela me calmait et de temps en temps, il me faisait rire quand l’entraîneur avait le dos tourné.</p><p>Enfin, l’entraînement se termina. Presko tomba par terre comme un sac de patate entraînant avec lui, Thilo qui grogna de fatigue. Il essaya avec moi, mais je l’avais vu venir. J’ai passé une main sur mon visage, Dieu, j’étais collant. La sueur, c’était quelque chose que je n’aimais vraiment pas après un entraînement. Ma tenue me collait au corps. Quelques-uns partirent vers le vestiaire.</p><p>— Bon les gars qui veut m’aider à me lever’’ dit Presko à bout de souffle, j’ai roulé des yeux en l’aidant,- merci’’ en soufflant.</p><p>— J’ai mal partout’’ dit Thilo alors que je l’aidais aussi.</p><p>— Au moins, on a eu notre intensité’’ dis-je en voyant Juan, Marquinhos, Marco courir encore. Pourquoi, ils faisaient ça ?</p><p>— En tout cas, je suis mort’’ dit Mitchel en s’approchant de nous,- c’était un bon entraînement.</p><p>— Oh, la douche m’appelle’’ dit Presko en poussant nos deux coéquipiers vers le vestiaire. J’ai ri un peu. En cours de route, il rencontra Julian où il passa un bras, racontant sûrement des conneries.</p><p>Je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Je voyais tout le monde épuiser. Je me suis retourné pour voir Neymar faire le pitre avec Rafa alors que Leandro était déjà parti. Eux, au moins, ils avaient encore de l’énergie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, ne me demandait pas pourquoi. J’ai couru vers eux, entendant leur rire alors que je sautais sur le dos de Ney même surpris, ses mains agrippèrent mes cuisses. J’ai senti son souffle se couper.</p><p>— Salut, Ney’’ dis-je en riant un peu.</p><p>— Queres me matar ?’’ dit-il en me tenant bien. J’ai posé mon menton sur son épaule droite.</p><p>— Bien sûr que non, Ney’’ mes bras enroulèrent son cou.</p><p>— Tem certeza’’ j’aimais quand on parlait comme ça. J’aimais quand, il parlait portugais et moi français. C’était d’un charme que mon coeur ne supportait pas.</p><p>C’était comme être dans notre propre monde. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant, qu’on se connaissait. Depuis le début, moi et Ney, on s’entendait terriblement bien. C’était incroyable même pour moi. J’aimais être en sa présence. Même si sept ans d’écart nous séparer, on avait plein de choses en communs. Je voulais dire tant mieux, c’était un de mes idoles donc heureusement. J’étais tombé amoureux de son foot alors que je n’avais que quinze ans. Ney, sur le terrain était comme un danseur. Ces dribbles d’une telle splendeur pouvant créer des espaces. C’était beau son jeu. Il y en avait qui jalousait ce qu’il était capable de faire disant que c’était un manque de respect sur le terrain. C’était drôle et grotesque. Je sentais encore son parfum mêlait à sa sueur. C’était discret mais toujours présent. Je sentais ses mains chaudes serrant tant bien que mal mes cuisses.</p><p>J’essayais de ne pas trop bouger alors que Rafa disait bonne chance à notre numéro 10 préféré alors qu’il nous laissait pour rattraper d’autres coéquipiers. Je me sentais parfois jaloux de leur proximité. C’était débile, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.</p><p>— Podes descer’’ dit-il en marchant un peu avec moi alors que je rigolais de sa non-force.</p><p>— Non, je veux pas descendre’’ en me plaignant. Il pouvait entendre dans ma voix que je boudais. Parfois, j’étais un gamin capricieux.</p><p>Je m’étais rendu compte, mais je ne voulais pas le me mettre en plein face. Je ressentais quelque chose pour Neymar. Cela me brûlait de l’intérieur. Une sensation de papillon dans le ventre. Chaque toucher qu’il me faisait, chaque câlin qu’il me faisait, chaque baiser dans le cou qu’il me faisait dans son euphorie rendait mon cœur fébrile et mon entrejambe en feu. C’était parfois gênant comme si j’étais redevenu cet adolescent qui essayait de contrôler ces érections. Mais depuis quelques semaines ses câlins s’intensifiaient avec moi. Peut-être que je faisais des idées, mais ses mains restaient beaucoup plus longtemps sur mon dos descendant sur mes fesses, ses lèvres sur mon cou. Peut-être, c’était mon imagination ! Quand on restait trop longtemps enlacer ! Ses mains m’empêchaient de bouger et me serrer encore plus contre lui. Dieu en ces instants-là, j’avais un mal à retenir mes gémissements. Cela arrivait si souvent que la nuit, je souffrais. Ma main était ma seule consolation.</p><p>Je devenais frustrer. Je voulais tellement l’embrasser ou qu’il m’embrasse. Je voulais être possédé par lui. Sentir son corps me brûlait. Ses mains douces agrippant mes fesses me planquant contre un mur, par terre qu’importe juste sentir sa chaleur, sentir ses baisers sur mon cou.</p><p>— Ky, por favor’’ sa voix ah mon Dieu. Un jour, il faudrait que je me calme mais mon Dieu, j’adorais son accent. C’était comme un enchantement.</p><p>— Mais je me sens bien’’ me plaignant à nouveau.</p><p>— Vamos a cair sim não’’ dit-il alors que je roulais des yeux. Je m’en fichais si on tombait par terre, mais j’ai descendu à contre cœur. Mon corps réagissait, je me suis éloigné un peu de lui. J’ai regardé par terre quelques instants avant de le regarder. Son sourire dans son regard,- merci’’ alors qu’il passait sa main sur ses cheveux mouillés de sueurs.</p><p>— De nada’’ avec un grand sourire. Je voyais des perles de sueurs coulaient tout au long de son front, son cou s’infiltrant dans sa tenue.</p><p>— Dit donc, tu deviens de plus en plus lourd’’ avec un sourire espiègle alors que je faisais le choquer.</p><p>— Hey, ça blesse ça’’ essayant de ne pas rire alors que je le poussais pour faire mine d’être déçu,- on n’y va’’ j’avais juste envie s’était de me coller à nouveau à lui, même si on ne se sentait pas bon. Je lui tournais le dos, prêt à partir quand sa main prit la mienne. Il y avait encore quelques personnes sur le terrain,- oui’’ en me retournant pour lui faire face.</p><p>Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, soufflant un peu. Bougeant un peu son maillot qui collait sur son torse.</p><p>— Il fait froid, mais j’ai chaud, c’est dingue’’ dit-il en me regardant. Est-ce que je devais comprendre quelque chose ? Son regard, je le connaissais. Il y avait quelque chose de cacher, mais je n’y prêtais pas attention. Neymar était ma drogue, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Trois ans. J’en suis sûr que je ressentais quelque chose avant ça. Adolescence et hormones, les fantasmes étaient les plus beaux. Même si, je me culpabilisais, je me donnais à cœur joie à le faire. Un temps pour tout quoi.</p><p>— T’as pas mal toi’’ dis-je alors que je me tirais, mon haut monta un peu dévoilant mon ventre. Je n’avais même pas remarquer le regard de Neymar.</p><p>— Oui, j’ai hâte de prendre une douche bien chaude’’ me dit-il alors que sa main tenait toujours la mienne. C’était une habitude. Ce n’était pas gênant. Avec lui, je me sentais moi-même. Avec lui, je me sentais protéger quand on jouait, quand on sortait. Je pouvais compter sur lui. Il avait cette aura protectrice avec moi. Cela ne nous dérangeait pas d’être tout le temps ensemble,- je sens déjà mes muscles se détendre.</p><p>J’ai éclaté de rire alors que je le tirais pour qu’on aille dans le vestiaire. On croisa quelques coéquipiers. Notre comportement était tellement banal.</p><p>— Tu veux venir avec moi’’ me dit-il.</p><p>— Mais, c’est ce que je fais’’ en riant un peu. Avec lui, j’étais toujours de bonne humeur même si j’étais fatigué à souhait.</p><p>— Não, doidinho, ce que je veux dire venir chez moi’’ sa voix était basse, j’ai senti sa main serrer contre la mienne.</p><p>— Ah, bien sûr’’ alors qu’on lâchait nos mains. On rentra dans le couloir menant vers le vestiaire. On entendait une bonne ambiance venant de là-bas.</p><p>— Alors, on n’y va.</p><p>— Quoi, la maintenant !’’ j’étais pris par surprise,- on ne prend pas de douche.</p><p>— Tu le prendras là-bas’’ dit-il avec conviction. C’était une première. J’allais prendre une douche chez Ney. Je voulais sautiller partout, mais je me contenais. Il attendait ma réponse alors qu’on s’approchait de plus en plus du vestiaire.</p><p>— Je prends mes affaires de rechange et on y va, alors’’ dis-je tout content. Je ne pouvais pas gâcher ma joie. J’étais comme une pile électrique. Il y avait de la musique à fond avant de nous séparer, il me dit.</p><p>— On se rejoint dans ma voiture’’ son souffle contre mon oreille. Il voulait me tuer. Je retenais mes tremblements alors qu’on rentrait dans le vestiaire. Il y avait un de ces mondes. Il y avait déjà qui était prêt à partir chez eux. Mon ventre gargouilla alors que j’allais direction mon casier. Neymar parlait avec Marquinhos même si on restait à côté, on s’éparpillait avec les autres.</p><p>— Bon les gars, c’est pas que je ne vous aime pas ah’’ dit Presko avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles en mettant sa veste, il était frais et prêt a y aller,- mais mon lit m’appelle.</p><p>— T’es sérieux Presko, il est que cinq heures’’ dit Marco choqué avec son petit accent.</p><p>— On dirait un pépé’’ dit son Juju comme il l’aimait l’appeler.</p><p>— Hey, je ne vous permets pas’’ alors qu’il essayait de frapper de sa serviette Marco et Julian qui me bascula, j’ai écrasé mon pied contre celui de Colin.</p><p>— Désolé’’ en faisant une grimace.</p><p>— Oh c’est rien’’ en soupirant,- bon sang, j’ai l’impression d’être dans un cours de récré’’ en mettant ses affaires dans son casier.</p><p>— Je te le fais pas dire’’ dit Thilo en passant devant nous évitant un coup de serviette comme tous les autres.</p><p>Délaissant ce spectacle, j’ai commencé à prendre mes vêtements de rechange que j’ai mis dans mon sac de sport, prêt à partir.</p><p>— Tu ne vas pas te doucher, Kyky’’ dit Mauro en mettant ses chaussures. J’allais répondre quand quelqu’un se cracha contre moi.</p><p>— Non mais’’ dis-je agacé alors que je frottais mon épaule.</p><p>— Désolé, c’est cet idiot de Presko’’ dit Julian en tirant la langue à son ami, j’ai soupiré de désarroi. Au coin de l’œil, j’ai vu Ney dire au revoir à ces coéquipiers avant de partir. Il était temps pour moi aussi.</p><p>— Mais Juju’’ se plaignit cet idiot.</p><p>Je me suis éclipsé discrètement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je l’avais fait, mais je ne voulais rien y répondre. J’avais l’impression que j’allais faire quelque chose de mal. J’allais juste chez Ney. C’était pas comme s’il m’invitait à coucher avec lui. Traversant le terrain de foot, il y avait des entraîneurs qui rangeaient encore. J’ai bâillé de fatigue à me décrocher la mâchoire. Mes jambes étaient lourdes alors que j’arrivais au parking où Ney m’attendait contre sa voiture qui n’était pas du tout discrète. Je devais dire à mon chauffeur que Ney m’accompagnait. Est-ce qu’un jour, j’allais faire mon permis de conduire ? Non, j’aimais quand les autres me conduisaient. Tout dans sa posture m’invitait. Mon brésilien, j’aimais ça mon brésilien, m’invitait à l’aimer. Ce n’était pas possible.</p><p>Son sourire grandit quand il m’a vu. En allant, je me demandais si un jour, j’aurais le courage de lui dire. Avouer mes sentiments. Cela faisait peur. De toute façon, je ne savais pas comment le faire. Dévoiler quelque chose longtemps voiler. C’était inconcevable pour moi. Est-ce que j’allais souffrir en silence ? J’avais de la chance que Ney ne sortait plus avec d’autres femmes depuis cette sale affaire de viol. Il prenait ses précautions pour ne plus avoir cette situation. Cette femme voulait que son argent. Elle ne faisait que changer de version. Mais un jour ou l’autre, il allait rencontrer une autre femme qui allait faire battre son cœur. Est-ce que j’allais le supporter ?</p><p>— Je pensais, Ky’’ ne me laissant même pas arriver en face de lui, toujours son sourire sur ses lèvres,- tu veux dormir chez moi aujourd’hui ?!</p><p>Il y a eu comme un blanc. Mon cœur s’échauffait petit à petit, mon ventre se tordit de bonheur. Ma gorge était sèche. Dormir chez Ney, est-ce qu’il était sérieux ? J’ai englouti ma salive. OH DIOS MIO ! Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il continua sans attendre ma réponse.</p><p>— Comme ça, on peut venir demain à l’entraînement ensemble de qui di qui, je sais pas’’ il s’embrouillait dans ses mots,- comme ça, tu ne vas pas chez toi tard.</p><p>— Oui, bonne idée’’ dis-je timidement alors qu’il m’ouvrait le côté passager. Qu’est-ce qu’il était galant mon Neymar. J’aimais « Mon Neymar ». Cela tombait bien dans mes pensées,- j’ai faim, Ney’’ dis-je alors qu’il fermait la porte du côté conducteur, s’asseyant sur le siège.</p><p>— T’es vraiment un ventre sur pattes’’ alors que je lui tirais la langue, il m’indiqua derrière son siège où il y avait des bonbons. Il y avait plein d’assortiments.</p><p>— Beurk, du chocolat’’ avec dégoût.</p><p>— J’arrive toujours pas y comprendre comment t’aime pas le chocolat’’ me dit-il alors qu’il démarrait sa voiture. Je le vois me sourire dans le rétroviseur, j’ai fait de même en croquant dans la barre protéinée. J’ai jeté mon sac de sport à l’arrière alors qu’il rigolait de mon empressement alors qu’il tournait à droite, regardant un peu partout pour ne pas écraser quelqu’un.</p><p>— J’aime pas c’est tout’’ en croisant mes bras contre mon torse boudant,- je peux mettre de la musique’’ après quelques minutes passées.</p><p>— Sin problema, garoto’’ me dit-il alors que je lui tirais la langue,- ah, Kyky’’ dit-il calmement en riant silencieusement. On continuait sur notre trajet alors que je m’étais la radio.</p><p>…</p><p>Arriver enfin chez lui. Je sortais de la voiture. Mon ventre continuait à gargouiller sous le regard moquer de Neymar.</p><p>— Ne dis pas un mot’’ en bâillant, frottant mon ventre.</p><p>— Nem uma palavra, querido’’ me dit-il cherchant la clé de sa maison dans sa poche. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Un surnom. J’aimais quand il utilisait ça. Je me sentais en plein extase, oui juste à cause de ces surnoms débiles et mignons qu’il me donnait pour m’embêter.</p><p>— Alors, on mange’’ j’étais pressé alors que la porte s’ouvrait. En rentrant, il n’y avait aucun bruit. C’était vide. C’était rare que la maison de Ney soit calme. Il y avait toujours de la famille, ses amis comme chez moi. Je connaissais cette maison par cœur. Je ne savais même pas combien de fois, j’étais venu ici juste pour lui dire bonjour. Mais c’était la première fois qu’on se trouvait tout seul. J’allais prendre une douche chez lui et dormir chez lui. On était tout seul. Vous vous rendez compte, on était tout seul. Tout seul comme des grands. J’ai soupiré et il le remarqua. Je n’étais pas discret non plus.</p><p>— Viens, on va dans la cuisine’’ me dit-il, peut-être il était désolé pour moi. Quand j’avais faim, je devenais grognon et si la pluie s’abattait, c’était encore pire. Deux combinaisons fatales. On traversa le grand salon avec un canapé énorme qui servait d’office de lit aussi. C’était un canapé couleur crème orange. C’était beau et étrange en même temps. Une grande télévision murée sur le mur. Une table basse où était déposée les télécommandes,- que veux-tu ?</p><p>— Qu’importe juste calmer ma faim parce que j’ai besoin de prendre une douche, Ney’’ dis-je en soufflant. Sa cuisine était spacieuse donnant vers le salon. Une table de bois élégant en plein milieu, des placards collés sur les murs. Un grand frigo.</p><p>— Tu veux des pâtes’’ dit-il amusé alors que je fronçais les sourcils.</p><p>— Très drôle’’ dis-je sarcastique, mon ventre continua à grogner,- mais oui, je veux’’ alors qu’il rigolait ouvrant le frigo. Je me suis assis sur une chaise attendant. Il prit deux assiettes, deux verres, deux fourchettes et un bol rempli de pâtes qu’il déposa sur la table après l’avoir chauffé. Il y avait plein de légumes dedans avec de la viande hachée. Il remplit mon assiette. Ça sentait super bon. J’avais l’eau à la bouche,- merci’’ c’était dans le ton de la gaminerie.</p><p>— De nada, belo’’ j’adorais ce qu’il me disait. Il était si gentil avec moi. Ney me rendait dingue des fois. Il s’assit à côté de moi. Sa jambe touchait la mienne alors qu’on mangeait tranquillement. J’ai versé de l’eau dans mon verre. Cela m’avait fait un bien fou après l’entraînement,- tu veux faire quoi après ?</p><p>— Après la douche’’ alors que je mangeais mes pâtes. C’était super bon.</p><p>— Oui, Ky après la douche’’ dit-il de façon amusée, piquant dans son assiette. Son regard était rivé, il n’y avait aucun ancrage.</p><p>— On joue à ce que tu veux’’ dis-je de façon innocente. Il n’y avait aucune arrière-pensée. Comme si j’allais recevoir quelque chose. Mais mon problème, c’était que, je ne prêtais pas attention à mon environnement. Avec Neymar, je baissais ma garde. C’était pour ça que je ne voyais rien. J’étais débile en sa présence. Une amourette ?! Non !</p><p>— Ah, ce que je veux aah’’ dit-il de façon désinvolte, je n’ai rien capté alors qu’on continuait à manger.</p><p>— Mmmh’’ dis-je distrait.</p><p>— Comme on est tout seul. On va faire un pyjama parti, on va dormir dans le sofa’’ me dit-il alors que j’ai failli m’étouffer par ces paroles. Nom de Dieu, il voulait m’enterrer aujourd’hui.</p><p>— Quoi ?’’ les yeux rouges alors que je continuais à tousser, il tapa sur mon dos pour m’aider à mieux respirer. J’ai pris mon verre d’eau pour boire à nouveau.</p><p>— Ça te dérange’’ j’étais tellement surpris et choqué que je n’entendais pas sa voix espiègle.</p><p>— Non, bien sûr que non’’ en mordant ma lèvre inférieure signe de nervosité.</p><p>On allait dormir ensemble dans ensemble. Je ne voulais pas me transformer en statue de pierre. Mes pensées étaient en tourbillons. Être dans le même lit que Ney. Est-ce que je rêvais ? Sa main caressait mon dos, j’avais oublié cette partie. C’était agréable. J’avais peur de prendre une autre bouchée de peur de m’étouffer. Sa chaleur m’intoxiquait. Son odeur était toujours présente mélangé avec sa sueur. C’était tellement beau. J’imaginais des trucs pas très catholiques. À quel point, il pouvait me prendre sur ce grand canapé de couleur crème orangé, écartant mes cuisses, me préparant, s’enfonçant à moi. Mes joues étaient en feu alors que mon érection se réveiller. Oh non. Ce n’était pas possible. Non, je ne voulais pas. Il ne fallait pas que Neymar le remarqua.</p><p>Comment, j’allais m’en sortir ? Foutue désir. Alors que je grognais pour moi-même discrètement, terminant rapidement mon assiette avant de lui dire que j’allais prendre une douche. Il y avait tellement de salle de bain. Il m’indiqua celui à l’étage. Je lui ai remercié. En partant, je sentais son regard sur moi. Ça me brûlait. J’essayais de marcher calmement jusqu’à cette foutue salle de bain. J’avais juste envie, c’était de me toucher. Rentrant enfin, je me suis déshabillé. L’eau chaude coula sur mon corps, j’ai soupiré de bonheur. C’était agréable de me détendre. Mon érection était toujours là. Touchant mon sexe, caressant doucement, pensant à lui. À ce qu’il pouvait me faire. J’étouffais mes gémissements. Je le voulais à en crever. Ma main venait et allait sur ma longueur. Mon corps était en ébullition. La chaleur et l’humidité de la salle de bain me rendait toute chose. Je me sentais fébrile alors que je continuais à me caresser, à sentir cette sensation monter en moi.</p><p>Je ne pensais pas à grand-chose juste à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Ney m’avait rejoint ici. Je divaguais dans mes songes. Imaginant, Ney ouvrant la porte, se déshabillant sans que je me rende compte. Ses mains passant sur mes hanches, ses lèvres sur ma nuque, sa main sur mon sexe. Me caressant, me laissant sans souffle. Gémissant de surprise, sentant son érection frotter contre mes fesses. Mes jambes tremblaient alors que je jouais avec mon entrée. Sentant ses doigts caressaient, pincées mes tétons alors que je cambrais du dos pour frotter mes fesses contre sa verge. Sentir cette chaleur m’envahir, j’étais excité. J’osais à peine imaginer la suite. Mon cœur avait des ratés. Mes doigts titillaient mon entrée, sentant mes parois s’écartaient alors que j’accélérais la cadence de ma main sur ma verge. Mon ventre était tout chaud, je ne sentais même plus l’eau couler sur moi. J’étais ailleurs. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, s’enfonçant mes doigts de plus en plus en moi. Une vague de plaisir me prit que j’ai éjaculé contre le mur.</p><p>J’ai failli tomber par terre. J’avais du mal à tenir debout que je me suis glissé contre le mur pour me trouver au sol. L’eau continuait à couler. Ma main tremblait alors que je reprenais mon souffle en essayant de fermer l’eau. J’espérais juste que Ney ne m’avait pas entendu gémir ni crier son nom. Mes yeux étaient clos, cherchant à me calmer coûte que coûte. Mes lèvres étaient sèches. J’aurais aimé que cela soit lui. J’avais encore l’impression de ses lèvres sur ma nuque, ses mains sur mes fesses. Mon souffle était court. Mon cœur me faisait un peu mal. Cet orgasme me rendit nerveux. J’étais comme hors de moi. Je commençais même à avoir froid. La frustration me prit, ce n’était pas lui. C’était ma main. Je me demandais comment cela serait avec mon brésilien. Comment il allait faire pour me donner du plaisir. Il fallait que j’évolue dans ma manière de penser et d’agir sinon, j’allais devenir dingue.</p><p>Un quart d’heure plus tard. J’étais assis sur le canapé attendant que Ney se douche. Je voulais lui dire si c’était possible de venir avec lui. J’ai failli le dire. Lorsque j’étais venu le rejoindre, je n’avais pas eu le courage de le regarder dans les yeux sachant ce que j’avais fait dans la salle de bain. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je me culpabilisais. C’était normal de fantasmer. Je ne faisais de mal à personne sauf à moi puisque je ne pouvais pas avoir ce que je voulais. Je pouvais toujours rêver de passer au moins une nuit d’amour avec lui. Je me doutais bien que ce n’était que dans mes fantasmes. Avant de partir prendre sa douche, Ney m’avait fait un de ces câlins magiques. Je sentais encore sa chaleur s’empreignait en moi. Ney me touchait beaucoup. Il aimait faire ça. Je ne disais rien car que je pouvais profiter.</p><p>Alors, j’ai allumé la télévision pour voir ce qu’il y avait de sympa à regarder. Je n’étais pas très serein. Je portais une grande chemise noire avec des lettres jaunes et un boxeur de Neymar. Je n’avais pas de pyjama. Sentir son odeur était une belle torture pour moi. J’étais distrait, il y avait des amuse-gueules sur la table basse. Ney pensait à tout. Je sentais une odeur agréable venant de la cuisine. En mangeant des chips avec du fromage, je suis allé voir ce qu’il préparait puisqu’il n’y avait pas son cuisinier. Ce qui était bizarre.</p><p>…</p><p>Kylian était quelqu’un. Le voir se débattre avec lui-même était drôle. J’aimais trop le chercher. C’était un gamin en or, mon gamin. J’aimais être en sa présence. C’était si facile d’être tous les deux. L’inviter chez moi, c’était avec un arrière-pensée. Je ne pouvais pas me culpabiliser. Je voyais bien tous ces regards. Le français n’était pas discret et puis, la confiance qu’il me faisait, me laissait le toucher à ma guise. Je brisais à chaque limite sa zone de confort. Je ne savais pas ce que c’était l’intimité entre nous deux. C’était toujours un baiser dans le cou, une main sur ses fesses. Une caresse dans son dos, un câlin par ici. Un baiser sur sa tête. Je m’amusais à l’embêter et à voir comment, il s’en sortait. J’aimais sentir son parfum doux et caramélisé. Des fois, j’avais juste envie s’était de le lécher son cou à chaque baiser que je déposais.</p><p>Combien de fois, je m’étais imaginé de le prendre dans le vestiaire après un match. L’euphorie du moment. Nos corps ensemble, se serrant l’un contre l’autre à chaque but qu’on marquait. Sentant son sexe contre le mien. Je ne me culpabilisais pas. J’ai voulu qu’on soit tout seul avec personne dans la maison. C’était ce soir. Je savais qu’il ressentait ce que je ressentais pour lui. Son regard ne pouvait pas me tromper. Ses yeux de chiots quand je parlais avec quelqu’un d’autre, son énervement quand je ne lui donnais pas de l’attention. Ah ce gamin était quelque chose. Je l’ai pris au dépourvu aujourd’hui. Je ne voulais inviter que lui. La maison pour nous tout seul. Et Kylian, n’avait même pas capté. Que je le pousse à venir chez moi, qu’on dort ensemble, et qu’on aille à l’entraînement demain. Il n’y avait pas plus subtile que ça. Et ses joues rouges d’une telle douceur, d’une belle beauté.</p><p>Je voulais profiter de mon français. J’avais eu du mal à me contrôler durant tout le trajet. Calmer mon érection a été très difficile surtout avec ces moues mignonnes. Je me suis dirigé lentement sous l’eau chaude. La même salle de bain où il y avait encore l’odeur de ce qu’il avait fait. Je l’avais entendu gémir mon prénom alors que j’allais dans ma chambre. C’était si doux et si désespéré que je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de lui donnait un câlin pour humer l’odeur de sexe sur sa peau. De sentir son corps tremblait dans mes bras. Je savais l’effet que j’avais sur lui et cela me plaisait. Je voulais le dévorer, mais je devais aller tout doucement, l’échauffer pendant la soirée avant de l’avoir sur le spacieux canapé-lit. L’eau coula le long de mon corps, mes muscles se détendaient. Je ne voulais pas me masturber, non, je voulais autre chose. Je devais être juste patient. Mes mains passèrent doucement sur mes cuisses, sur mes fesses me savonnant</p><p>L’idée que Kylian avait un vêtement de moi sur lui, m’excitait à un point. Savoir mon gel douche sur lui. Comme s’il m’appartenait. Ma langue passa sur mes lèvres ramassant, buvant quelques gouttes d’eau. Naturellement mes pensées n’étaient que pour lui. J’en suis sûr dut à sa curiosité, il était parti explorer à nouveau la maison. Il ne tenait pas en place ce gamin. Combien de fois dans mes rêve je le prenais, qu’à chaque matin, j’étais tout collant. Kylian, me rendait dingue. Son esprit, mon Dieu ce que j’aimais son esprit. Un gamin calme et serviable. Après la douche, je me suis séché et je me suis habillé. Mes cheveux blonds étaient mouillés. Je voulais que ça sèche à l’air libre. Mon ventre gargouilla. J’étais comme Kylian alors que je m’étais mes affaires dans le linge sale. J’étais resté qu’en bas de pyjama sachant que la maison était bien chauffée. J’avais l’impression d’être en été.</p><p>Et puis, l’activité que j’avais envie de faire avec Kylian. Aller nous donner chaud. J’ai descendu les escaliers, j’ai vu Kylian allongé sur le canapé, les jambes en air, essayant de toucher ses pointes de pieds. Mais l’image qui me marqua c’était que je voyais son boxeur ainsi que son sexe bien au chaud. Son ventre avec ces poils bruns partant de son nombril vers son pubis. J’ai failli manquer une marche, il m’entendit et essaya de se couvrir.</p><p>— Salut, Ney’’ dit-il, essoufflé.</p><p>— Prêt à manger’’ il hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de sautiller du canapé. Il avait les pieds au sol.</p><p>— J’ai mal au ventre’’ dit-il en grognant disant à son ventre qu’il allait bientôt manger.</p><p>— Je te suis’’ en regardant ses fesses rebondies.</p><p>Kylian avait des belles fesses bien rondes, bien hautes. C’était tellement beau. J’avais juste envie s’était de poser mes mains sur ce trésor. J’étais obsédé par ses fesses. J’avais préparé quelque chose de simple et de rapide. De la cuisine brésilienne. Kylian ne disait jamais non. Depuis que je l’avais fait goûter un plat que ma mère me faisait depuis tout petit, il ne voulait que ça. Quand ma mère venait me rendre visite, elle préparait à manger surtout mon plat préféré que Kylian adorait et l’appeler sans m’aviser. Et mon français venait en courant tout content. Comme d’habitude, je me suis assis à côté de lui pour l’embêter. Frôlant parfois son bras, touchant sa jambe. On tenait une conversation sans prise de tête. J’aimais sentir sa chaleur. Il était vivant à côté de moi.</p><p>Je voulais profiter de la vie avec lui. Je voulais essayer avec lui. Je savais ce qui nous attendait, mais je voulais profiter. Je devais juste maintenant le faire tomber dans mes bras. Après avoir mangé, on était allé dans le salon, il y avait plein de cousin et des couettes. On s’était installé pour jouer un peu pour faire passer la nourriture. Je lui ai même proposé de jouer au Poker enfin, l’enseignait. C’était ce que j’adorais faire. Je prenais un malin plaisir, à m’approcher de lui, à l’effleurer de mes doigts. Ses joues prenaient une couleur si jolie. Le voir se retenir de gémir, de mordre ses lèvres. Voulant dire quelque chose mais s’arrêtait. Un moment d’ensemble, un moment magique. J’étais épris de lui. J’écoutais ses paroles, je buvais de son essence. Son rire nerveux alors qu’il se plaignit que je trichais. Je me sentais hanté par sa présence. J’étais intoxiqué par mon français, par mon gamin.</p><p>Il me poussait des fois gêner quand j’essayais de mordre son oreille, il n’y avait que mon nom dans sa bouche « Ney » d’une petite voix, étouffer par son désir pour moi. Mes mains sur son ventre, essayant de le faire rire. Son souffle contre mon nez alors que ses mains, essayaient de m’empêcher de l’embêter plus. Aller plus bas, mes mains naviguant, caressant. C’était chaud sous mes mains. Je le sentais trembler sous moi. Un moment de pouvoir. Sentir que j’étais capable de lui faire ça. L’ambiance s’était échauffé. Une de ses jambes, posait sur mon ventre. Il était plié sur lui-même. Le pauvre, il manquait de souffle.</p><p>— Ney, s’il te plaît arrête’’ en rigolant, ses joues cramoisies. Je voulais le posséder, je voulais qu’il soit à moi.</p><p>— Não…</p><p>La magie marchait sur nous. Je n’arrivais pas à m’arrêter. Une magie noire qui m’ensorcelait d’aller plus loin, me guidant. Je me suis penché sur lui, plaquant ses mains contre sa tête. Il émit un hoquet de surprise. Nos regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux brillaient d’une telle beauté, d’une telle intensité. Il était sous mon sort, je le voyais. Ses lèvres tremblaient, regardant ma bouche. Il le voulait. Il se détendit, son torse montait et descendait doucement, attendant quelque chose. Je me suis approché un peu plus. Nez contre nez.</p><p>— Ney’’ par la peur, par l’envie. Je le sentais s’impatienter comme s’il savait que j’allais faire. On était perdu dans notre regard. J’étais absorbé par son odeur, par sa peau. Cette peau caramélisée que je voulais goûter.</p><p>Ce baiser était désiré et attendu. Il essayait d’enlever une de ses mains emprisonnées dans les miens. Il gémit alors que nos deux bouches se rencontrèrent. Une sensation intense me faisait envie de l’aimer encore plus. Ses lèvres douces chaudes quémandant pour plus. Peau contre peau, j’entendais nos cœurs battre à l’unisson. Nos sens étaient en émoi, je voyais son corps se détendre pour profiter de ce que je lui donnais. Il gémissait, essayant de se frotter contre moi. ? Je le laissais faire. Il avait l’air désespéré. J’essayais de contrôler tout pour ne pas avoir un dérapé. Essayant d’ancrer dans la réalité parce que l’espace d’un instant plus rien n’existait : le temps, l’espace. Ils ne restaient que nous deux, embrasé par notre désir d’aller plus loin dans l’ivresse de notre baiser.</p><p>Ses lèvres si douces comme une caresse, frissonnant jouant avec sa langue chaude. Jouant ensemble, d’une telle intensité. Kylian était comme une drogue pour moi. Une première fois ensorcelant. Je me sentais voler de haut en haut et de ne jamais atterrir. C’était une somme de partage intense. J’ai délaissé ses mains, il s’agrippa à moi en gémissement plus fort. Je ne retenais pas non plus mes cris. C’était d’une telle amplitude, cette chaleur qui nous virait la tête, essayant de dévorer l’un à l’autre comme si on avait peur que cela ne soit qu’un rêve. Nos souffles étaient lourds. Je m’imprégnais de mon gamin. J’essayais de graver au fer rouge la sensation voluptueuse de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de son corps contre le mien. Goûter encore et encore ses lèvres, sa peau, son odeur. J’essayais de respirer son air, frottant contre lui. Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent sur ma peau.</p><p>J’avais chaud trop chaud. Je voulais quelque chose. J’étais désespéré de l’obtenir. Son odeur m’enivrait mélangé avec mon gel douche. Je voulais partager, donner quelque chose d’unique à ce gamin qui me regardait, me quémander de lui donner. Le plaisir de nos êtres alors que ma langue traçait son cou, mes mains caressant ses cuisses, le sentant bouger frénétiquement, voulant que j’aille plus loin. Tout me chamboulait, je perdais bien la tête. Cette chaleur qu’il dégageait alors que je montais sa chemise, voulant goûter à ses mamelons en érection qui s’était bruni par le plaisir. Ma langue passant, suçotant. Il se cambra, sa main dans mes cheveux. Je pinçai, je jouais. Il tremblait sous moi.</p><p>J’avais l’impression qu’il nous manquait du temps alors qu’on avait. Il souleva un peu les fesses, laissant son boxeur glissait sur ses jambes jusqu’au sol. Je voyais sa belle longueur pulsait de son désir. Du liquide coulait alors que ma langue léchait sa verge. C’était tout chaud. Ma main caressait, cajolait. Son corps tremblait, ses cuisses se serraient alors que ma main tripoter ses testicules alors que l’autre couvert de liquide séminale s’insinuait dans son petit trou. Je voyais qu’il se retenait de venir par les sensations que je lui promulguais. Ma langue vint au contact de son anus rapidement, je voyais son anneau de chair se desserrer, me permettant d’infiltrer un puis deux doigts à l’intérieur de lui. Je délaissais quelques instants alors qu’il grognait. Je suis allé dans un tiroir à côté de la télévision où on pouvait attendre de la musique.</p><p>— Ney’’ il cacha ses yeux signe de détresse et de timidité ne sachant pas ce que je faisais. J’étais revenu avec du lubrifiant.</p><p>— Não quero te fazer mal’’ dis-je doucement, montant sur le canapé, écartant ses cuisses. J’ai ouvert le lubrifiant, voyant le liquide tombait sur sa verge coulant vers son anus qui se contractait. Je commençais à le fouiller, à le dilater et je sentais sa paroi s’ouvrir à moi. Ses mains agrippaient les coussins éparpillés un peu partout, son ventre se contractait alors que ses mains retenaient ses cuisses.</p><p>C’était à ce moment-là que j’ai présenté mon gland contre son entrée et que doucement, mais sans s’arrêter, je l’ai possédé. Même avec l’envie et les préparatifs, le passage se faisait douloureusement en voyant qu’il grimaçait un peu. J’essayais de le détendre alors que je m’enfonçais complètement en lui. J’avais une belle vue d’où j’étais, voyant son souffle coupé, sa lèvre inférieure maltraitée par ses dents, ses cuisses contre son ventre, ses mains empêchant ses jambes de tomber. Ma verge à l’intérieur de lui. J’attrapais sa verge lui procurant du plaisir alors que je sortais doucement, voyant mon gland suivi d’une poussée brusque. Ces gémissements étaient de la musique à mes oreilles. J’étais tout au fond de lui, voyant ma verge rentrer et sortir.</p><p>Son ventre se contractait à chaque poussait que je lui donnais. Ses doigts s’enfoncèrent sur sa peau. Son corps tremblait alors que je faisais des va-et-vient. C’était un beau tableau que Kylian me présentait. De la sueur coulée sur son torse. Il fermait les yeux de temps en temps submergeait par le plaisir. Je sentais ma verge pulsait à l’intérieur de lui, écartant ses muqueuses. Rentrant et sortant, laissant une traînée de liquide. Je sentais prisonnier de cette chaleur. Son anus s’ouvrait à mesure que je rentrais, se contractant, me faisant gémir. Son ventre se soulevait, sa bouche grande ouverte, gémissant recevant le Saint Graal. Sentant mon pénis à l’intérieur de lui. Il regarda ma verge rentrer en lui, il mordait sa lèvre inférieure, ses mains retenant ses jambes. Kylian avala sa salive me sentant aller plus profondément en lui alors que je m’amusais à aller plus lentement, le frustrant.</p><p>Je voyais son anus devenir rouge à mesure que je rentrais en lui alors que ma main, caressait sa verge. Son corps tremblotant. Je poussais des râles de plaisir, sentant ma verge être emprisonné par ses parois. C’était de plus en plus difficile d’aller et venir en lui.</p><p>— Ah’’ en soufflant, il me sourit me faisant quasi-venir. Ce gamin aller me tuer en voyant sa langue léchait ses lèvres,- encore’’ dit-il capricieusement. Je n’allais pas le laisser en reste. Il lâcha un de ses jambes que j’ai pris le poussant contre son ventre, alors que je continuais à le pilonner. Lui donnant du plaisir. J’aimais voir ma verge disparaître à l’intérieur de lui. Je sentais que je n’allais plus tenir, sentant mon sperme coulé à l’intérieur de lui. Je me suis sorti, il grogna.</p><p>— Ney, Ney qu’est-ce que tu fais ?’’ me demanda-t-il désespérément à bout de souffle. Je lui ai tout simplement souri de façon sexy alors que je rentrais à nouveau en lui, poussant d’un coup le voyant se cambrer. Je voulais que ça dure un peu plus. Il était venu sur son ventre alors que je continuais voyant ma longueur se tâchait de blanc jusqu’à son anus. Je contrôlais ma venue. Je voulais le remplir. Son anus agrippait ma verge à chaque fois que je sortais pour mieux revenir. Je me suis penché pour venir embrasser ses lèvres. Ses mains passèrent autour de ma nuque, sa langue jouant avec la mienne alors que je continuais à écarter ses parois,- encore, encore, encore’’ il gémissait, criant ces mots comme si sa vie en dépendait.</p><p>Nos souffles étaient lourds, nos corps tremblaient.</p><p>— Amor’’ je lui ai dit alors qu’il mordait doucement ma lèvre inférieure.</p><p>— Ney, j’en peux plus’’ à bout de souffle. Je sentais ses fesses se contractaient alors que je venais enfin en lui.</p><p>Mon souffle était lourd alors qu’on s’embrassait. On reprenait notre respiration doucement. Je me suis levé tant bien que mal, son ventre était tâché de sperme alors que je sortais de lui doucement, voyant quelques instants mon sperme couler de son anus. Il gémit de fatigue et de bonheur. Ses yeux étaient lourds dû à notre entraînement de cette après-midi. Je me suis recouché, posant ma tête sur son torse, écoutant son cœur battre à la chamade, son torse se soulever. Sa main caressant ma tête. Je caressais distraitement son ventre tacheté de sperme, jouant avec ces poils bruns. On avait des choses à se dire mais pour l’instant. On devait juste profiter du moment.</p><p>Je voulais juste ce moment où il n’y avait que nous deux. Je sentais qu’il allait se plaindre demain matin à l’entraînement alors que je me suis relevé un peu pour aller l’embrasser.</p><p>— Salut’’ il me regarda de ses yeux noisette. Un sourire magnifique, ses joues rosées.</p><p>— Coucou’’ me dit-il de façon mignonne et enfantin alors que ses mains caressaient mon dos. Je crois que mon regard l’ensorcelait comme si je le hantais.</p><p>Oui, on allait bien s’en sortir. On s’entendait trop bien pour nous laisser piétiner.</p><p>Oui, on parlera plus tard. D’abord, je devrais profiter de son corps encore quelques heures. Pas vrai, Ky !</p><p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>